La splendeur de la vie
by UnrealDreams
Summary: Antes del epilogo, Harry decide no atarse aun y viajar asi como su viejo mentor quiso luego de graduarse, luego de ver como su poder crece el ministerio lo considera un peligro, obligandole a tomar una desicion. Ir a otro mundo alterno al suyo.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, realmente lo siento muchisimo, es que la idea original la empeze antes de la salida del ultimo libro, y luego de leerlo como que la historia ya no me cuadro para nada y no sabia como repararla, asi que decidi volver a empezarla, espero esto aya quedado mejor, ya que ahora publicare mucho mas largos capitulos que antes, me tardare un poco entre capitulos por que ando consiguiendo ya mi titulo asi que tengo mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo para escribir. Lo siento de nuevo por las molestias.

**Capitulo 1**

El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place aun que en tiempo de guerra había tenido bastante actividad, durante los últimos cuatro años desde la muerte de Voldemort había estado bastante silenciosa, sin nadie que necesitara usarla de refugio, o su dueño en constante viaje, ahora estaba llena de ruidos, aun que estos provocados solamente por una persona, su dueño, Harry Potter.

Harry ahora con 20 años lucia bastante diferente del agotado chico de 17 años que había hablado con sus amigos en la oficina de la dirección contándoles que había descubierto. Aun que muchos incluso el mismo en algún momento había pensado en que terminaría casado con Ginny y convertido en un Auror, había terminado por darse cuenta unos meses después de captar realmente que ahora era finalmente libre, que eso no era lo que deseaba, amaba a Ginny, pero aun no había estado listo para atarse a algo de nuevo una vez conseguida su libertad. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, había empacado he ido a viajar por su cuenta, volviendo solamente periódicamente para alguna fecha importante como los cumpleaños de sus amigos, bodas y cosas así. Sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez se ausentaba mas, descubriendo las maravillas del mundo y comenzado a estar hambriento de conocimientos, su colección de objetos mágicos así como de libros seguramente sería la envidia de cualquiera, cuando cumplió los 19 años regresando de nuevo de otro de sus viajes a visitar a sus amigos Ron y Hermione para su boda, se había enterado que Ginny ahora salía con alguien más, y al parecer ya planeaban boda en un futuro, curiosamente aquello no le afecto tanto como le abría afectado unos años antes, solo la había mirado a los ojos y sonreído, tomado sus manos y deseándole que fuera muy feliz.

No todos comprendieron eso, Harry volvía cada vez mas diferente, sin embargo no diferente en la forma mala, simplemente había madurado, sus ojos eran brillantes y sabios, su sonrisa tranquila y con algo que decía que era feliz de alguna forma, y era completamente libre, y su corazón estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, a no todos les gusto esos cambios, y otros comenzaron a temerle cuando Harry alcanzo su madures mágica y resulto que era tan poderoso como Dumbledore y Voldemort alguna vez. El ministerio de magia entonces se puso nervioso.

Y eso llevo a lo que sucedía ahora en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, durante el último año Harry había estado escuchando rumores y planes, el ministerio de magia temía otro señor oscuro, y pensaban aprensarlo, y el claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara, había encontrado una solución en sus viajes aun que al principio no había querido usarla ya que estaba muy único aun con sus amigos, se había dado cuenta que era necesario, además, todos sus amigos estaban felices ahora, no le necesitaban ya, y el necesitaba un hogar, algo solo suyo.

Todos los libros de la biblioteca salieron rápidamente de sus estantes a meterse a uno de los grandes baúles colocados en el piso con un movimiento leve de la varita de Harry, sin embargo no era la varita de la pluma de fénix, era la Varita de Saúco, eso era un acto que le había costado mucho a Harry, el ir a la tumba de Dumbledore a reclamarla de nuevo. Era necesaria para que el hechizo funcionara, además, era mejor no dejarla en ese mundo una vez el partiera. Harry ahora un hombre joven de 20 años miro con atención como los objetos aun que fueran oscuros se acomodaban en otro baúl, apartando con calma el mechón largo de sus ojos, se había dejado crecer el cabello, y ahora lo recogía en una coleta a la nuca, finalmente había descubierto como mantenerlo abajo, simplemente necesitaba estar algo más largo, como por debajo de sus hombros, aun que aun se rizaba ligeramente, su rostro también se veía diferente sin rastro de sus antiguos lentes dejando a la vista sus brillantes ojos verdes visibles, sus pómulos altos y su barbilla fuerte, le hacían ver muy apuesto y casi aristocrático, en esos años se notaba mas la combinación de los rasgos de sus padres, no solo lucia como James, si no también tenía bastante de Lily en su rostro, y ahora de adulto era más claro el hijo tan apuesto que habían creado. Nunca tendría la altura que su padre tubo, por culpa de los Dursleys, pero era bastante más alto que varios otros, no tenía nada que envidiar realmente, hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, delgado pero atlético.

Harry asintió para sí mismo al ver que todo en ese cuarto estaba guardado y salió seguido de los dos baúles y siguió hechizando algunos objetos valiosos para guardarse en el baúl correspondiente, en la cocina se escucho un ruido ligero y Harry solo vio de reojo como Kretcher el elfo usaba algo de su propia magia para guardar todo lo que se podía llevar de la cocina incluyendo comida y demás en otro baúl, y siguió su viaje pasando junto al cuadro de la madre de Sirius ahora completamente estático gracias a un hechizo de este que había descubierto, lo había también desempolvado y arreglado y ahora lucia hasta elegante la pintura, pero no podía llevárselo ya que seguía atorado a la pared y así era mejor.

Harry suspiro mirando hacia las escaleras, creía que ya estaba todo empacado, incluso había ido al banco y sacado absolutamente todo el dinero de sus cuentas tanto de las de los Potter como de los Black y estaba en el otro Baúl cerca de la puerta, había dejado una cuenta con dinero suficiente para Teddy que pasaría a él cuando cumpliera los 11, y dejado algunas otras cosas que sería pasadas luego cuando se anunciara su "muerte" entre esas cosas también algunas cartas para sus amigos explicándolo todo.

-Kretcher ¿estás listo? –llamo cuando vio que el elfo salía llevando el baúl que faltaba este asintió con una mirada seria, Harry le había dado la opción de quedarse a servir a alguien más, pero este se había decidido a acompañarlo, y el mago no podía quejarse, realmente le necesitaría a donde iban, con un movimiento de Varita los cuatro baúles se encogieron y volaron al amplio bolsillo de su túnica negra y se acomodo su capa, tendió la mano a su elfo quien la tomo –bien, respira hondo –le sonrió y elevo la varita de sauco concentro su mente y un largo encantamiento en un idioma que no era latín, pero no era de este mundo al parecer creó un círculo alrededor de ellos que brillo intensamente y segundos después, la casa se encontró sola, en ese mismo segundo las barreras, todas las barreras que se habían estado manteniendo con su magia se desvanecieron y en los libros de magos apareció registrado como muerto, Harry Potter de ese lugar había desaparecido, y pasarían muchos años antes de que también se dieran cuenta que varios papeles y ciertos anillos y objetos valiosos de una ancestral familia llamada Peverell, que se habían creído perdidos también habían desaparecido, todo aquello que ayudaría a alguien a declararse el heredero de esa fortuna.

En otro sitio, en un universo paralelo….

Una gran luz ilumino un campo abierto lejano de cualquier sitio, en medio de esa luz una alta figura sujetando a otra pequeña comenzaron a distinguirse, ambos apretaban los ojos ante la gran cantidad de magia que los rodeaba, que les presionaba pero el hombre se mantuvo murmurando algo entre dientes hasta que la luz comenzó a desaparecer regresando a ellos, hasta que desapareció en el interior de su pecho.

Harry jadeo cayendo sobre sus rodillas una vez supo el hechizo había funcionado y estaban a salvo, sintió su cabello escapar de la cinta de piel y cubriendo libremente su rostro, este parpadeo pensando que su visión fallaba un poco hasta que pudo tener fuerza suficiente para elevar su mano y tomar un mechón, su cabello había cambiado de color, aun rojo sangre, no como el pelirrojo de los Weasly´s, si no más oscuro y brillante a la vez, y se le hacía familiar. Dejo el mechón escapar de entre sus dedos, mientras que con ayuda de Kretcher se ponía de pie de nuevo, su cabello era idéntico en todo al de su madre, este sonrió para sí, aquello le ayudaría a ocultarse mejor.

Miro alrededor curioso, se encontraba en un gran y amplio campo abierto, y no parecía haber nada de civilización cercana.

-Bien Kreatcher, me parece, este sitio nos servirá por ahora –le dijo al elfo quien asintió y luego de observarlo para asegurarse de que si estaba bien, desapareció para ir por algo de material para construir su refugio, Harry aspiro profundamente y comenzó a murmurar y lanzar hechizos trazando un gran perímetro, suficientemente grande para construir una casa cómoda donde poder vivir e incluso un jardín donde pudiera volar sin peligro, pero también suficientemente pequeño como para que ningún muggle lo extrañara. Tenía mucho que hacer, y por suerte parecía que tenía mucha energía aun que quemar, una vez terminara su refugio podría averiguar exactamente dónde diablos se encontraba y qué hacer.

Kreatcher volvió con varios materiales y comenzó a usar su magia para comenzar a construir una casa, era fácil para los elfos esa clase de magia y se sentía bien al serle útil a Harry Potter, a quien con los años había aprendido a querer, además era la único amo que tenia y ahora era su deber cuidar de el ahora que había vengado a su amo Regulus, aun que ya era viejo, y estaba seguro no tendría tantos años, aun tenía tiempo para tal vez buscar alguna compañera o algún otro elfo que tomara su lugar cuando falleciera, era una lástima que el amo Harry no pensaba que el cortarle la cabeza al elfo viejo fuera bueno, pero le había prometido una bonita tumba cuando sus días acabaran.

-Muy bien, supongo con eso será suficiente –murmuro Harry terminando la última barrera, que había sido algo difícil, ya que esta había sido una barrera de sangre algo como la que había hecho Dumbledore en Prived Drived, aun que con una diferencia, la casa protegería a cualquiera que llevara su sangre, y si el tenia familia cuando falleciera aun así las barreras seguirían por muchos siglos solo alimentándose de la esencia de su magia que seguiría atada a la casa, se crearía una especie de fantasma, algo así como con los cuadros mágicos, la casa tendría memoria, pero no había ninguna alma atada. Era una barrera que el mismo había diseñado a partir de varias otras que había encontrado, por alguna razón, pensó que podría llegar a necesitarla.

Se seco el sudor de la frente y volvió su vista hacia Kreatcher quien había avanzado bastante, un gran agujero en la tierra ya daba forma a los cimientos y a lo que sería un sótano, las escaleras y primer piso estaban listos, se le unió y le ayudo a transformar las ventanas y puertas así como colocar un segundo piso, y comenzó a trazar donde abrían cuartos, la cocina, un pequeño cuarto para Kreatcher, la biblioteca y otras más cosas, y usando magia para ampliarlos cuartos mágicamente para que fueran mucho mas grandes por dentro que por fuera, Kreatcher terminaba los detalles de sistema de agua y eso, con magia no necesitabas muchas cosas que los muggles normalmente, mientras Harry terminaba las ventanas, vidrios y puertas así como pintura, el elfo saco los baúles con los muebles que de inmediato comenzó a colocar en el sitio adecuado, y creando algunos otros cuando faltaban, empezando de inmediato por la cocina, baños y cuartos, los demás podrían hacerse con más calma una vez estuvieran descansados. Harry puso varios encantamientos y barreras en las paredes, ventanas y puertas por si por milagro algún enemigo lograba pasar por las barreras exteriores, uno nunca podía estar muy seguro.

Finalmente, casi al anochecer Harry callo agotado en la cama de su nueva habitación principal, faltaban muchos detalles aun, pero ahora ya era habitable la casa, y necesitaba descansar. Harry miro adormiladamente el único adorno en sus paredes blancas un gran cuadro con un hermoso paisaje de un bosque mágico, una obra de arte regalo de Luna, no se movía como los mágicos, pero eso era lo hermoso de esa pintura, simplemente parecía respirar, con un suspiro cerró los ojos cayendo dormido finalmente, totalmente agotado.

****************************

Harry despertó al día siguiente muy temprano, y dejando a Kreatcher haciéndose cargo de terminar de acomodar los muebles y libros, salió a buscar algo de información, había tenido un sueño extraño, casi una pesadilla, y hacia años desde que no tenía ninguna pesadilla así que le había preocupado.

Acomodándose su capa y el hechizo con el que ocultaba su casi inexistente cicatriz, llego a El Caldero Chorreante, donde algunos de los presentes le miraron sospechosamente, aquello le dio un poco de pistas con respecto a lo que pasaba, busco y pago por un periódico y se sentó para leerlo le pidió a Tom un bebida al azar y empezó por mirar la fecha.

"vaya, la diferencia de tiempos con mi antiguo universo es bastante" pensó para ti sin reflejar su sorpresa en el rostro, mientras leía con más detalle todo.

Por lo que lograba entender con la poca información de este, ese mundo era muy parecido al suyo, aun que la diferencia era el tiempo, ya que ahí, su yo de ese mundo, debía tener unos 8 años de edad, y Voldemort seguramente seguía vivo en algún lado en su forma de fantasma.

Pago su bebida y se levanto dejando también el periódico, necesitaba un poco mas de información, así que salió al cuarto de atrás y golpeo con su varita los ladrillos adecuados y salió al callejón Diagon, ese día se paso escuchando rumores, historias, y finalmente llego a casa, su ceño fruncido recordando la pesadilla, mirando distraídamente su ahora hogar sus paredes antes vacías ahora llenas de su colección de pinturas y objetos, ahora parecía como si siempre hubiera vivido ahí.

-¿y ahora que Harry Potter? –se pregunto a si mismo, podría simplemente vivir como si el futuro de ese mundo no le importara, pero no era su naturaleza. Camino hacia su ahora estudio que ya estaba armado solo quedaban los papeles en su baúl, los saco y se sentó en su escritorio. Los había traído y creado para poder crearse una nueva identidad, luego de un momento de meditación, saco una pluma y comenzó a crear otro juego, era hora de mejorar el futuro a cierto chico.

En el numero 4 de Privet Drive, en la alacena debajo de las escaleras un pequeño temblaba de frio intentando calentarse con el pedazo de manta que le habían dado por cobija intentando no llorar sintiendo dolor en su estomago por hambre y sus costillas y ardor en su espalda por el castigo que le había dado su tío Vernon. No entendía que había pasado, en la escuela cuando Dudly y su pandilla le habían perseguido, de pronto se había encontrado en el techo de la escuela, de verdad que no entendía, pero su tío había estado furioso y le había castigado, ahora estaba ahí desde hacía dos días sin comida y no le habían dejado salir ni para hacer del baño, sintió sus ojos húmedos pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún ruido. Nuevamente como todas las noches y las mañanas, desearía, como desearía, que alguien viniera a salvarle.

Alguien… quien sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El pequeño Harry Potter de 8 años, intento ponerse cómodo en su pequeño catre dentro de la alacena debajo de las escaleras, intentando no llorar ante el dolor en sus costillas y espalda. Tenía mucho miedo porque su aun que Tío Vernon nunca le había tratado realmente bien, jamás le había alzado la mano como esa vez, aun se estremecía recordando su rostro furico, aun que Tía Petunia había intervenido antes de que escalara demasiado, aun así el pequeño sentía mucho dolor.

El sonido del timbre rompió sus pensamientos y presto atención, no era muy normal que tuvieran visitas a esas horas, ya que Harry estaba seguro que era de noche, las horas pasaban muy lentas cuando tenías hambre y eso. Escucho a Vernon gruñir algo sobre visitas tan tarde, y la puerta abriéndose.

-¿qué quiere? –escucho el gruñido de su tío nada amablemente, Harry frunció el ceño notando también cierto miedo en su voz, no entendiendo aquello.

-Vernon Dursley? Soy Evan Perevell, vengo a recoger a Harry –hablo una voz seria y calmada, alguien joven también al parecer, Harry sintió su corazón dar un brinco en su pecho de felicidad y esperanza.

Evan Perevell, había sido el nombre elegido por el Harry Potter del otro universo, considerando que era mejor acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre, tan pronto todos sus papeles fueron colocados discretamente en los sitios adecuados junto con otros papeles que demostraban que era él un familiar lejano pero suficientemente cercano a Harry Potter como para reclamar por él, pero eso tardaría tiempo y Dumbledore no lo aria posible, creo también la existencia de su "hermano", ahora solo necesitaba ir por él, sentía que estaba en cierto peligro, así que no atrasó mas su visita y se apareció en Privet Drive.

Y ahora de pie frente a Vernon no pudo evitar la expresión de desagrado hacia este, quien le miraba con furia y terror.

-No sé de quién habla –gruño e intento cerrarle la puerta que Evan (de ahora en adelante así le llamaremos) le detuvo con facilidad.

-Yo sé que si sabe muy bien, ahora o se aparta o le aparto –le siseo y con facilidad abrió de nuevo la puerta y entro cerrando detrás de él, Evan de inmediato llevo su mirada hacia la puerta debajo de las escaleras y apartando de un empujón a Vernon fue hasta esa y la abrió, se quedo congelado ante lo que vio, encontrando evidentemente una diferencia entre ese mundo y el suyo, a él nunca le habían golpeado.

El pequeño Harry se encogió ante la repentina luz, tenía un gran morete en el ojo y parte de la mejilla inflamada, y se veía más pequeño que un niño de 8 años. Evan dirigió una mirada furiosa a Vernon quien se encogió, y luego se inclino con cuidado a tomar a Harry entre sus brazos, este jadeo de dolor cuando que sus lastimadas costillas fueron tocadas pero estiro sus brazos también rodeando el cuello de ese extraño de cabellos rojos, que por alguna razón le hacía sentir seguro, sabia instintivamente que este le cuidaría. Evan notando su dolor fue más cuidadoso y una vez afuera de pie con este en brazos le envolvió con su capa de viaje saco su varita con cuidado y apunto a Vernon con un susurro de _Obliaviate _borro todo conocimiento de Harry Potter de su mente y también de la de Petunia y Dudley. Y se fue de ahí desapareciéndose, Harry había caído dormido tan pronto estuvo en sus brazos.

Evan, llevo al pequeño Harry a la habitación principal donde le acomodo con delicadeza cuidando de no causarle dolor alguno, notando claramente una de las grandes diferencias entre su mundo y ese. Con un suave murmullo paso su varita por encima del pequeño con un hechizo diagnostico que le dijera que estaba mal.

Kreatcher entro silencioso llevando una cajita de madera que era el botiquín y lo dejo cerca, Evan solo le sonrió y termino el hechizo cuando salió de pronto una como lista de su varita donde venia todo lo que había de malo y posibles soluciones, frunció el ceño al notar el daño.

Ese muggle le había roto unas costillas y tenía un caso bastante serio de desnutrición, algo que se podía curar y arreglar fácilmente, pero de todas maneras no le hacía nada feliz. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo logro curar las costillas, ese hechizo en el que aun entendía como el inútil de Lockhart había fallado un hechizo tan sencillo.

Luego de asegurarse de que no quedara ningún otro morete que atender, transformo las ropas de Harry en una suave y cómoda pijama y le arropo mejor dejarle dormir y descansar.

Evan cerro silencioso la puerta del cuarto solo dejándola entreabierta, y se encamino a su oficina, tenía algunas cosas que arreglar para asegurarse de que Harry si es que era localizado no lo pudieran alejar de su lado, tendría que mover el árbol familiar de los Perevell ya que aun que en su mundo, reclamo la fortuna como Harry Potter, en ese universo tendría que reclamarlo como Evan Perevell, un personaje que claramente no existía, pero había descubierto como se había creado el árbol familiar, así como los hechizos para modificarlo que solo los de la familia conocían, había encontrado toda esa información en la bóveda junto con el árbol familiar, una vez cambiando este, todas las copias cambiarían también, por supuesto aria que de alguna manera Harry Potter en realidad fuera un sangre pura. Y tendría que enseñarle mucho porque para que estuviera más seguro necesitaría hacerse pasar por alguien más de la familia, tal vez su hermano, o hijo ya que era lo suficientemente joven, pero no, eso lo pondría a él como un padre demasiado joven.

Evan suspiro entrando a la oficina y extendió sobre el gran escritorio el árbol familiar, era una gran pieza de arte, en una tela parecida al terciopelo de un tono rojo tan oscuro que parecía negro, de lejos parecía un gran árbol con hojas de plata y las ramas color carmín, los nombres estaban bordados en un hijo plateado, las fechas en un tono cobre apenas notorias, había algunos nombres donde a su lado habían bordado una figura de una serpiente, Evan había descubierto que esos eran los que podían hablar con las serpientes, y esa habilidad no solo era de los descendientes de Slytherin, sino también de otros en la familia, también había otros que tenían alguna figura de un animal apenas notorio en unos cuantos colores brillantes, esos eran los animagos, o en algunos casos metamorfomagos. Los nombres bordados en un tono azul muy claro, eran los Squibs, y los nombres bordados en dorado eran los descendientes más poderosos y cabezas de familia o futuras cabezas de familia, había otros bordados en un tono negro que parecía absorber la luz, esos eran magos oscuros, como el nombre de Tom Riddle Jr. El árbol en si era impresionante con tanta información en una variedad de colores que solamente la familia sabia.

Busco en su baúl y saco una carpeta donde venia el árbol familiar de su madre, por suerte había logrado encontrar mucha información en sus viajes, tenía suficientes generaciones detrás como para no tener que inventarse demasiado, la agregaría a la familia del primer hermano, y el también seria pariente cercano cosa que le permitiría reclamar a Harry Potter.

-Kreatcher –llamo suavemente, el elfo pronto estuvo a su lado –Necesito que cheques Prived Drive, cuida que nadie te vea, busca algunas fotos de Lily Evans y de los abuelos, y cualquier antigualla que pienses es valioso, estoy seguro las cosas de mi madre fueron llevadas a Petunia –le dijo con calma –también ve si no ha ido algún otro mago en busca de Harry, Ah, y por favor, compra algo de ropa para el, tu sabes, algo digno de un pura sangre –el elfo asintió sonriente y acepto el dinero que le dio antes de desaparecer.

Evan rodo los ojos antes de volver su atención a lo que tenía que hacer, por suerte había ido por la varita de sauco, esta le ayudaría bastante, y como nadie sabía de esa segunda varita, nadie le perseguiría, además no podía usar su acostumbrada varita, no en público al menos.

Sin más comenzó a agregar los nombres, cuidando de que el árbol aceptara bien aquellos cambios. La historia seria, que el mayor de los hermanos Perevell, había tenido un único hijo, criado luego por otro de sus hermanos a la muerte de este, ese hijo había tenido otros tres, dos de ellos varones, y una mujer, el hijo de esa mujer había nacido un Squib, y este había decidido retirarse al mundo muggle, separándose de su familia cuando sus otros parientes lo vieron como una molestia, en aquel entonces se veía mal el nacimiento de estos, así que todos sus desentiendes nunca se enteraron de que provenían de una familia tan antigua de magos, ya que no nació ningún mago entre ellos hasta la llegada de Lily Evans, varias generaciones después. Evan Perevell, por otro lado, era descendiente del mayor de los dos hermanos, esta línea familiar había se había escondido cuando comenzaron a brotar los magos oscuros, así que temiendo que pudieran ser atacados se ocultaron, hasta ahora que Evan desidia salir y reclamar de nuevo su sitio en la sociedad.

Evan miro pensativamente el árbol, todo eso le daba derecho a reclamar a Harry de ser necesario, ahora bien, debía encontrar una manera de mantenerle oculto, Harry lucia bastante más joven que 8 años, tal vez incluso de 6 años, ahora bien, si hacían pasar a Harry por un niño de seis, bueno, tal vez siete, podría ser su hijo, aun que también él podría modificar un poco la fecha y hacerse pasar por alguien más grande tal vez unos cuatro años más grande así no sería tan extraño ni se vería tan joven como padre.

En todo caso eso tendría que hablarlo con Harry, decidió finalmente pero dejo aquello como una opción y de todas maneras modifico la fecha, además sería raro que cumplieran el mismo día y mes. Entonces escucho un ligero crujido en la puerta levanto con calma la mirada topándose con la tímida figura de un pequeño de ocho años de indomable cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes, Evan le sonrió con calma sentándose –Buenos días Harry, ven entra, estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas en mente –le hablo muy suavemente invitándole a pasar, este tímidamente entro al cuarto y se sentó en el sillón que le señalaba el pelirrojo.

-Harry, dejame comenzar por presentarme, me llamo Evan Perevell, soy … bueno, podríamos decir que tu tio para no meternos en lios –le sonrio, el pequeño le miro confundido –si bueno, ves esto? –coloco una mano sobre el árbol familiar –este es nuestro árbol familiar ¿quieres verlo? –Harry asintió sus ojos brillantes, finalmente podía averiguar algo sobre su familia, se levanto y tímidamente se hacerco, sorprendiéndose al ver lo grande que era, Evan coloco su mano sobre un hombre que Harry identifico como el suyo "Harry James Potter". Con ojos atentos siguió a partir de ahí hacia arriba al nombre de sus padres y de sus abuelos.

-Tus padres aun que no lo sabían eran familiares muy lejanos, mira aquí estoy yo –señalo Evan, y Harry noto que él era más bien familiar de su madre, al menos mas cercano que a su padre –Lamentablemente nunca la conocí, pero ya mande por fotos y sus cosas, imagino que esa tal Petunia los debe haber ocultado, y estarán mejor en tu posesión –le dijo Evan suavemente. Harry asintió distraídamente aun atento al árbol cuando paso su mano por la serpiente junto a su nombre dio un respingo cuando esta se movió ligeramente, Evan le sujeto antes de que fuera a caer –Ah sí, Petunia no te abra dicho nada sobre ti –murmuro ganándose la mirada confundida de Harry, le guio con calma al sillón grande donde se sentó con él.

-Veras Harry –comenzó –Primero que nada la magia, existe, olvida todo lo que te dijeron esos muggles –se apuro antes de que Harry pudiera replicar

-¿Muggles?- repitió suavemente el pequeño, Evan asintió

-Muggles son personas nacidas sin magia, Harry tu eres un mago, como yo, como tu padre, como como puedes ver en el árbol como una gran cantidad de familiares tuyos, vienes de una ancestral familia de magos –comenzó a explicarle, no le gustaba nada eso de hacerle creer que era en realidad un sangre pura, pero era lo mejor, simplemente se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo educado.

Harry también creyó fácilmente las explicaciones de la magia, sobre todo al estar rodeado de esta en esa casa, pronto acepto felizmente a Evan como su tío, y nuevo guardián, Evan le explico también, como habían muerto sus padres y sobre Voldemort y sus mortifagos, también sobre como varios creían que este aun no había desaparecido.

En la cocina Evan coloco frente a Harry un plato con un desayuno abundante, dos vasos uno de jugo y otro de leche y un desayuno parecido frente a sí mismo.

-Queda algo Harry, aun ahí muchos de esos magos oscuros que quisieran herirte, por eso en parte fue que te busque tan pronto me entere donde te encontrabas, no me pareció muy seguro ese sitio, y por lo que encontré tenía razón, pensaba que disfrazarte sería una forma excelente de que pudieras conocer a otros magos sin que supieras que eres, ya que lamentablemente tu cicatriz es demasiado conocida –le explico, el pequeño Harry le escuchaba atentamente.

-¿disfrazarme cómo? –pregunto curioso comenzando a comer animadamente, tenía mucho apetito.

-Pues, podríamos hacerte pasar por mi hijo, aun que posiblemente te quitaríamos un año en la edad para que no fuera mucha la coincidencia –le explico, este asintió –y claro un nombre nuevo, el aspecto no te preocupes tengo los hechizos adecuados nadie podrá ver a través de estos –le dijo animadamente.

Harry mastico pensativo una salchicha, pensando en un nombre adecuado, necesitaría un tiempo, pero la idea no le molestaba, podría ser el mismo, ahora feliz, además nadie le conocería solo tendría que presentarse por otro nombre y nunca mencionar nada acerca de los Dursley, no parecía difícil. A decir verdad, estaba animado ante la idea de tener una vida normal, al menos normal para un mago en todo caso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Una sombra se deslizo por la noche, descendiendo lentamente sobre Surrey. Nadie vio esa figura ocultándose entre las sombras de Privet Drive ni como entro casi como un fantasma a la casa con el numero 4.

La figura encapuchada cargaba algo en brazos, escucho atentamente si había un sonido y se encamino silencioso a la alacena debajo de las escaleras que se abrió, coloco cuidadosamente su carga, parecía un muñeco, o un niño, con cuidado acomodo las piernas y brazos.

Evan se levanto mirando su trabajo, era escalofriante, en la pequeña cama ahora yacía una réplica exacta del pequeño Harry, pero lucia casi roto y su expresión parecía de alguien que dormía, aun que en realidad no tenia vida alguna. Evan lo había pensado durante largo tiempo, y decidió que la mejor manera de proteger a Harry seria hacerle pasar por muerto, era lo mejor así nadie le estaría buscando, aun que el cómo había logrado obtener un cuerpo al cual convertirlo en Harry había sido desagradable y esperaba no tener que volver a repetirlo. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta y elevo la mirada, ahora tendría que modificar la memoria de ciertos muggles, la verdad es que no sentía ninguna pena por estos, había visto los recuerdos de Harry y estos muggles seguramente hubieran terminado realmente matándolo de no haber llegado a rescatarlo.

Comenzó a subir cuidando de no hacer ruido y se asomo al primer cuarto donde Dudley dormía, y con un susurro modifico su memoria, este solo brillo levemente informándole que estaba hecho, y fue al siguiente donde repitió el proceso, miro el cuarto con calma, Kreatcher ya se había llevado toda clase de objeto que hubiera pertenecido a su madre, así que dudaba hubiera algo importante, una última barrida al sitio, y salió del cuarto, y salió de la casa.

Se alejo lo suficiente antes de alzar el vuelo, era un hechizo parecido al que usaba Voldemort pero Evan lo había modificado para que fuera más discreto sin mencionar que no usaba nada de magia oscura. Una vez estuvo varios metros arriba protegido por las nubes, se concentro y formo un circulo en el aire con su varita que se mantuvo brillando y lo dirigió a la casa, este se expandió la rodeo y se pudo ver por un momento las barreras que ya estaban débiles, y las apretó un poco antes de sin más estas se rompieron, Evan creyó escuchar una alarma, seguramente Dumbledore no tardaría en aparecer, vio a algunas figuras de pronto brotar de la nada allá abajo, y con una sonrisa él se desvaneció, no quería que Harry notara su ausencia.

Mientras tanto, en el numero 4 de Privet Drive una nueva figura apareció en el sitio. Albus Dumbledore miro el sitio con ojos preocupados, vio como los Aurores entraron rápidamente a la propiedad esperándose un ataque, las barreras habían caído, y eso solo podía significar que o Petunia había muerto, o Harry, aun que se escuchara horrible, Albus esperaba que fuera Petunia, porque no podía imaginar que seria del mundo mágico sin Harry Potter.

-Director –le llamo uno de los Aurores con expresión seria y algo grave –le encontramos –murmuro, Albus sintió en ese momento cada uno de sus años encima y se movió como en un sueño al interior de la casa, vio a los Dursley sentados en la sala muy juntos, Petunia lucia muy pálida abrazando a su hijo mientras que Vernon lucia furioso de un tono purpura y al parecer los Aurores lo habían silenciado. Vago sus ojos a donde estaban reunidos otros Aurores, lucían tristes y furiosos, al verle le abrieron paso hasta la pequeña puerta de la alacena debajo de las escaleras, cuando llego, Albus sintió su corazón quebrarse al ver la pequeña figura rota en el catre dentro de ese sitio, una mata de despeinada cabellera negra, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente pálida.

Los Aurores tuvieron que hacerle de apoyo cuando el anciano director pareció a punto de desmoronarse, aquello era terrible para todos. Ninguno noto un par de grandes ojos desde las sombras, los elfos domésticos podían no ser detectados si así lo querían, se habían creído todo, ahora el joven amo estaría a salvo como el hijo del amo Evan, sin más desapareció de ahí, de regreso a donde sus amos, para informarles que todo había ido bien.

La noticia de la muerte de Harry Potter hiso tanto ruido que el regreso de Evan Perevell al mundo mágico paso casi silencioso, así como su hijo Arazar. Aun que algunos se sorprendieron de que aun siguiera existiendo la familia tan antigua, no fue sacado en las noticias.

Harry, ahora yendo por el nombre de Arazar, se miro en el espejo curioso, sus cabellos negros y desordenados habían desaparecido dejando paso a cabellos del mismo tono rojo sangre casi negro en suaves y leves risos ordenados, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos por suerte, pero no llamarían la atención puesto que Evan como su padre los tenia igual, en cuanto a su rostro muy pocas cosas habían cambiado, Evan había arreglado sus ojos y ya no necesitaba los lentes que eran tan representativos de él antes, su piel también tenía un tono más sano, moreno por el sol, y gracias a algunas pócimas nutritivas y las buenas tres comidas durante esos últimos días había agarrado algo de peso. En sí, se veía muy diferente a su viejo yo, Evan le había explicado que había hecho creer a todos que había muerto, no lo entendía muy bien, pero lo había aceptado si eso quería decir que el podría vivir tranquilo sin personas volviéndose a verles, miro su frente sin cicatriz alguna, eso sí era un gran cambio aun estaba ahí, pero nadie podría verla, Evan había colocado un hechizo glamur, en esta, uno muy especial que él había diseñado especialmente.

-Ari, estás listo? –le llamo la voz de Evan desde el piso de abajo, Ari, ese era su apodo ahora, uno lo suficientemente parecido a Harry sin ser evidente.

-SI, ya voy –dijo saliendo contento vestido con una fina túnica de un tono verde botella, ese día irían al callejón Diagon por primera vez, y estaba emocionado.

Evan le esperaba por la puerta acomodándose la camisa y la túnica frente al espejo vestía con una túnica de un verde casi negro y la camisa debajo de una seda fina en un tono blanco y unos pantalones negros, Ari llevaba algo parecido pero la túnica era de un verde más claro. El mayor sonrió al verle bajando los escalones de dos en dos, habían hecho un excelente trabajo en su disfraz, tenía 8 años, pero si podían hacerle pasar por alguien de 7, tal vez resultaría que el haya sido un padre joven pero a él no le molestaba, además no era tan extraño tampoco.

-Perfecto, ahora mejor irnos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, algunas compras y visitar el banco –le recordó relajadamente, Ari asintió y le tomo de la mano que le tendía, y salieron de la casa, ya que para aparecerse tenían que alejarse un poco de la casa al punto de aparición. Ari miro curioso el sitio al cual llegaron en el caldero chorreante, todos parecían algo desanimados, pero les dirigieron miradas curiosas, no se mostro muy sorprendido ante las muestras de magia en el sitio, ya que se suponía que era un purasangre quien siempre había estado rodeado de magia, aun que la curiosidad no era peligrosa ya que jamás había visitado antes esos sitios, Evan miro con calma el sitio antes de sin soltar de la mano a Ari, le guio hasta al patio trasero, donde dio con su varita a los ladrillos correctos, y sonrió ante la exclamación de sorpresa y maravilla de Ari cuando esta pared se abrió y dejo ver el callejón donde había bastante movimiento.

-no te separes de mi Ari –le indico Evan dándole una sonrisa y sujetándole bien y se internaron entre la gente, algunas personas se volvían a verlos, puesto que no había muchos magos y brujas que usaran túnicas tan de buena calidad. Ari sujeto de su mano miraba todo curioso pero no se alejo de Evan como le había indicado, sabía que primero tenían que ir al banco, para reclamar todas las cuentas de los descendientes de los Perevell así como la antigua de ellos, y claro abrir otra nueva para ellos dos. Ari miro a Evan de reojo sonriendo al verle avanzar con calma con bastante elegancia natural, así como la frente en alto y su expresión tranquila que influía confianza.

Llegaron a Gringotts y Ari observo maravillado alrededor, Evan le había contado del sitio claro, pero era aun más impresionante cuando lo conocías en persona. Evan se encamino aun duende desocupado

-buen día, necesito hablar en privado con quien este encargado de las cuentas de Perevell –dijo con calma y tono amable que hiso al duende no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar más que con un movimiento de cabeza y un seco

-un momento- bajo de su banco y fue en busca de quien sería el que se encargaba de esas cuentas, era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba a los Perevell en varios años.

Ari miro curioso alrededor al notar ciertas miradas, vio entrar aun algo mago de cabello de un rubio casi blanco, en una túnica de evidente calidad aun que lo que le llamo más la atención en realidad fue el niño que venía con él, este también le miro curioso a su vez, pero antes de que Ari pudiera preguntarle algo a Evan, el Duende volvió y les guio a una oficina mas al fondo donde un duende increíblemente anciano les esperaba.

-Tomen asiento, me llama la atención que usted pregunte acerca de las cuentas de los Perevell, ¿señor…? –le duende miro con sospecha a Evan quien solo sonrió calmadamente sentándose, Ari se sentó en el otro asiento mirando curioso alrededor.

-Evan Perevell, y este es mi hijo Arazar –presento con calma ignorando la expresión sorprendida del duende mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el árbol familiar empequeñecido –mi difunto abuelo me aviso que trajera esto cuando pensara reclamar de nuevo todas nuestras propiedades –dijo tendiéndoselo una vez lo volvió a su tamaño normal el duende lo tomo con mirada curiosa y lo extendió en una pared libre observándolo atentamente

-si claro, esto sirve, pero también tendrá que dar una muestra de sangre –dijo el duende luego de checar donde estaba el nombre de Evan, y saco de un cajo de su escritorio una especie de copa muy adornada –esto confirmara sobre que tiene derecho –le explico a lo que Evan solo asintió tendiendo su mano confiadamente, eso sorprendió un poco más al duende pero no dijo nada mientras le abrió una herida en la mano para que pudiera derramar algo de sangre en la copa, Ari miro aquello preocupado pero se calmo ante la sonrisa de Evan, y cuando el duende termino curo su mano y se la mostro, el pequeño se relajo al ver que no había ya ni un rasguño.

El duende mientras tanto saco otra caja de su cajón del cual saco un largo pergamino especial y una pluma cuya punta sumergió en la sangre y la absorvio por completo y dejo sobre el pergamino. La pluma de inmediato comenzó a escribir una larga lista de apeidos luego de algunos términos legales, y luego de otros tantos términos legales nombrándolo cabeza de todas esas familias comenzó a escribir una larga lista de todas las propiedades y bóvedas, la expresión del duende era impresionante como iba de seriedad a incredulidad a sorpresa total, cuando la pluma no parecía que iba a detenerse nunca.

-Pues bien Lord Perevell, parece todo está en orden –murmuro y luego pareció acordarse de algo –oh que modales los míos, mi nombre es Goldbrig, y soy el asesor de su familia desde hace varias generaciones –dijo el apenado duende, Evan solo sonrió

-es un gusto, espero que continúe por supuesto siendo el asesor ya que usted esta mas familiarizado con esto, cree que sería posible que obtuviera una clara lista y todos los papeles de mis propiedades y demás, me gustaría ponerme al corriente, y claro, abrir una nueva cuenta a mi nombre tengo algo de dinero que querría depositar –le dijo sacando de su bolsillo un baúl empequeñecido –también querría que me sacaran de la bóveda principal la caja con los medallones de protección, tengo uno claro que se lo di a Ari –le dijo señalando al pequeño a su lado que ante la mención mostro a Goldbrig el collar oculto entre sus ropas con el escudo de armas de la familia, o también, el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte.

El anciano duende asintió –claro claro, también iré por los anillos de cabeza de familia que necesitara –y sin más se levanto y salió rápidamente algún tiempo después volvió con varias cosas más, varios papeles que firmar e incluso de una vez una especie de tarjeta que podría usar para sus gastos tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y dos sacos mágicos, para sacar dinero en efectivo, uno pequeño para Arazar que tenia limite de cierta cantidad impuesta por Evan.

Evan miro los anillos frente a él, entre ellos el de los Potter, que tomo con calma pero no se lo coloco, por ahora.

-escuche que el ultimo de los Potter había fallecido, quien estaba a cargo de la llave mientras el chico cumplía la edad? –pregunto con calma.

-Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, aun la tiene creo, también fue quien se suponía debía leer el testamento de sus padres y puso en ese hogar al chico después de sus muertes, una verdadera lástima –murmuro Goldbrig, y luego poso sus ojos en Ari, quien miraba curioso el anillo –Ahora que lo pienso, siendo su hijo el más joven heredero de todas estas familias, podríamos hacer que su hijo obtenga algunas de estas fortunas, creo el joven Potter era solo un año mayor –comento, Evan noto entonces que de alguna manera Goldbrig se había dado cuenta de la verdad sobre Arazar.

-Si, tal vez, por ahora, me gustaría que le quitaran a Dumbledore, todo el control sobre esas cuentas, así como pedirle que regrese todo lo que pertenece a mi familia incluyendo cierta capa de la invisibilidad que se los Potter tenían, y dígale que la varita puede quedársela por lo pronto pero que la cuide bien, y que arregle para que a su muerte regrese a mi familia –le dijo suavemente, Goldbrig pareció extrañado por eso pero asintió, luego de unos intercambios mas de información Evan salió con solo un anillo de cabeza de familia en el dedo y ese era el de los Perevell, los demás escudos aparecerían según fuera necesario.

-A sido un placer conocerlo Lord Perevell, estaré en contacto –se despidió Goldbrig dándole el paquete de documentos sobre sus cuentas que había pedido, Evan asintió guardándolos en sus interminables bolsillos sin fondo.

Ari suspiro feliz cuando finalmente salieron del banco, había sido muy aburrido todo aquello, Evan rio suavemente ante su expresión

-ya terminamos por ahora aquí Ari, no te apures intentare no llevarte a reuniones tan aburridas de nuevo –comento entretenido y noto una juguetería mágica, que no había visto antes tal vez porque nunca había estado buscando una –mira, vamos ahí, de todas maneras te hacen falta algunos juguetes, no creo que los que te llevo Kreatcher te entretengan mucho mas –comento y rio al ver la sonrisa enorme de Ari, y al ser casi jalado por el pequeño hasta esa tienda.

El sitio era increíble, y lleno de ruidos y de niños, Evan dejo que Ari se internara a explorar prometiéndole que estaría esperándole que eligiera lo que le gustara. Y sonrió feliz al ver lo animado que estaba el pequeño al ir corriendo al ver los juguetes completamente maravillado por algunos. Ari se estaba adaptando perfectamente a su nueva vida, y ahora realmente podría disfrutar de una infancia, aun quedaba el problema de que era un horocrux, pero Evan tenía confianza en que encontraría una forma de sacar ese pedazo de alma de Voldemort sin lastimarle ni someterlo a la maldición de la muerte. Además, aun tenía tiempo, por lo pronto podía ocuparse de los demás horocrux primero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdón la tardanza, aun que es un poco más corto que los pasados imagine que_ preferían uno corto a tener que seguir esperando, en fin, si me tardo lo siento e andado algo atareada, en cuanto a sus preguntas sobre Sirius, si lo ayudara pero mas adelante, disfrutan mientras tanto._**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Ari miro fascinado los juguetes a su alrededor mientras se paseaba por los pasillos que parecían interminables, deteniéndose cada tanto a observar alguno de los juguetes llamar su atención con algún movimiento, lo que le calmo un poco es que aun los otros niños mágicos que había en el sitio mostraban la misma fascinación que el así que no tenía que temer llamar la atención con su curiosidad. Aun que encantado por todos esos juguetes mágicos no estaba muy seguro de que elegir, como Harry Potter, nunca antes había tenido juguetes, no digamos ya elegir alguno, había fabricado sus propios entretenimientos con algo de papel de viejas libretas y pedacitos de madera. Ahora como Ari, aun que Kreatcher le había conseguido algunos juguetes, aun seguía muy entretenido con los pocos que tenia, así que no sabía que elegir ahora, aun que cuando llego a una sección lleno de peluches, uno en particular llamo su atención, era un gran y peludo perro negro, con ojos de botón azul, y una lengua rosa colgando de su osico, Ari fue directo a este y lo tomo de su lugar de descanso mirándolo curioso, era casi de la mitad de su tamaño pero muy suave y se sentía casi cálido, lo abrazo contra su pecho, sabiendo que lo llevaría a casa con él, por alguna razón le parecía familiar.

-Oye ten cuidado –se escucho una voz algo chillona provenir del final del pasillo luego del sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo, Ari, se acerco a la zona y se asomo levemente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver, aun grupo de niños adelante, en el suelo mirándoles con enojo había un niño rubio tal vez de su edad, de rasgos afilados y aristocráticos, y su cabello era de un rubio casi blanco, de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados se encontraba un chico pelirrojo de un tono casi naranjado, detrás del había otros pelirrojos pero parecían observar aquellos aburridos, eran mucho mayores, al menos por dos o tres años, y Ari observándoles bien noto que eran gemelos.

El rubio se levanto y se sacudió con un gesto casi grosero su ropa que se notaba de mucha mejor calidad en comparación a la de los pelirrojos –tu ten cuidado cuando camines –le gruño arrugando la nariz. El pelirrojo solo se coloreo un poco de enojo

-No es mi culpa si eres tan diminuto que ni siquiera te vez –replico. Ari aquello lo encontró gracioso, considerando que el pelirrojo no era mucho más alto la verdad –además estorbas, ahora apártate –le gruño y le empujo de nuevo, los gemelos que se habían distraído con otro juguete en otro estante ignoraron aquello, Ari frunció el ceño cuando el chico volvió a casi caer agarrándose del aparador cercano. Ari decidió intervenir antes de que escalara más, ya que el rubio parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo que le ganaría una nariz rota por el color en sus mejillas.

-Oye –llamo con voz seria caminando hacia ellos colocándose al lado del recién levantado rubio, que le miro algo sorprendido al ver que se ponía de su lado –No deberías de empujar a la gente –le dijo al pelirrojo, quien le miro algo sorprendido también pero luego arrugo la nariz en su dirección luego de mirarle atentamente, Ari no pudo evitar notar que parecía molesto de notar sus finas ropas, y el pelirrojo le miro con tanto desagrado que no pudo evitar elevar las cejas en sorpresa cuando este le empujo también

-No te metas niño –le gruño, Ari no cayó sobre su trasero por que el Rubio le atrapo y logro evitarle la caída aun que ahora miraba mas enojado al pelirrojo que antes.

-Oye, no te metas con el –le ladro y casi se lanzo contra él, si no fuera por que Ari le detuvo a tiempo, mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo frente a él.

-no importa, no vale la pena –le dijo con aparente calma. El pelirrojo solo torció el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera continuar peleando, los gemelos aparecieron.

-Ronninkis, mejor irnos ya o mama nos despellejara cuando se dé cuenta que no estamos con el grupo –le apuraron pescándolo de la camisa y se lo llevaron rápidamente de ahí.

-Que desagradable –bufo el rubio mirándoles irse con la nariz arrugada, aun que relajo luego su gesto volviéndose a ver a Ari, y le sonrió tendiéndole la mano –gracias por ayudarme, me llamo Draco, Draco Malfoy –se presento este, Ari sonrió a su vez, estrechando su mano de vuelta.

-Ari, Arazar Perevell, pero dime Ari –se presento a su vez. Ninguno de los dos niños, notando dos pares de ojos observándoles.

* * *

Evan miro entretenido todo aquello, se había sorprendido al ver a Ari con nada más ni menos que Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley. Aun que lo más sorprendente es que al parecer había hecho amistad ahora con Draco, aun que no le culpaba, si él en su mundo hubiera conocido de esa forma a Ron, tampoco le abría agradado, vio como los dos niños platicaban animadamente y miraban los juguetes juntos, el rubio recomendándole algunos.

Tal vez no era tan mala idea que esa amistad siguiera, después de todo, el en su otro mundo logro una especie de amistad con Draco luego de la guerra, y había descubierto que realmente no había tenido muchos amigos, igual teniendo a Ari como amigo, le alejaría desde el principio de todo ese mundo de los mortifagos.

Entonces noto a otro observador, otro rubio, este el padre del chico, Lucios Malfoy, observaba también a los niños con una expresión pensativa, y Evan no pudo evitar ver una sonrisa leve en sus labios al ver el evidente deleite en la cara de su hijo por tener a un compañero de juegos. Si tal vez una amistad con los Malfoy sería buena idea, tenían buenos contactos, además, cierto diario se encontraba en su posesión.

Evan noto el peluche en brazos de Ari, un perro negro de ojos azules "Sirius" pensó recordando a su padrastro, ¿Cómo podría ayudarle?, no podía intentar luchar por su libertad ya que sería medio sospechoso, considerando que el ni Ari, técnicamente no tenían nada que ver con este. Tal vez hacerlo pasar por muerto también, no debía de serle muy difícil ahora colarse en Azkaban e intentar comunicarse con este, o usar la escusa de que como ahora tenía acceso a las bóvedas de los Potter tendría acceso al testamento, igual podría falsificar algunas cartas, todo eso necesitaría meditación, apenas llevaba unos siete años en la cárcel, sabía que había sobrevivido doce sin problemas, así que unos días mas no le aria daño, decidió, por ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Lo mejor era ir dando pasos pequeños, no quería perturbar las aguas demasiado, por ahora, tendría que encargarse de ciertos rubios, tal vez, sería una forma de ponerse en comunicación con Severus Snape, tenía ganas de conseguir su ayuda para los Horrocruxes, Albus, tendría que esperar, no quería contarle mucho aun, primero quería tener todas las cartas en su mano antes de mostrarlas, era un juego de ajedrez muy peligroso, en el que a diferencia de Dumbledore, no podía perder ninguna pieza, el no podía sacrificar a nadie, y si alguien por casualidad llegaba a morir en esa misión de acomodar ese mundo, sería el mismo, nadie más, y el sabia, que si quería que eso funcionara, tendría que conseguir ayuda de los mejores, y Severus e incluso ahora Lucios meditándolo bien, le ayudarían bastante.

* * *

Lucios miro a su hijo jugando con aquel otro chico, había logrado escuchar su nombre, Arazar Perevell, nunca creyó que volvería a escuchar ese apeido, en realidad, solo había leído sobre este, una de las más antiguas familias de magos, Slytherin incluso era miembro de esa familia, al menos se había unido a esta por matrimonio si recordaba bien, aun que se notaba no había desaparecido, y por los rasgos del chico, se notaba que no era mentira, ese cabello rojo sangre oscuro, y esos ojos verdes eran muy característicos de los Perevell, al menos lo sabía porque un antepasado había pintado un retrato de los tres hermanos Perevell que el aún conservaba, No se movía era de una época anterior a ese hechizo, pero lo característico era ese tono de cabello y esos ojos verdes, aun que era más notable en el hermano mayor, con su cabellera larga de rizos, y rasgos finos. Pensándolo bien, recordando esa imagen, casi podría jurar que esa pintura era un retrato del hombre joven que estaba de pie algo mas allá observando también a los chicos.

Le observo con atención notando sus ropas finas y en su cuello el mismo collar que había visto en el retrato con ese símbolo que muy pocos reconocían como el símbolo de esa familia, aun que en realidad era el símbolo de los tres hermanos, quienes habían sido unos genios inventores. No el escudo de armas de los Perevell era el de su anillo, que si recordaba bien, era la silueta de un Threstal con sus alas extendidas con una con los ojos de esmeralda.

Ese hombre, era apuesto de rasgos jóvenes y finos, casi femeninos con las pestañas largas enmarcando sus ojos, y sus cabellos rizados enmarcando su rostro, pero se notaba una gran sabiduría en sus ojos, y Lucios podía casi paladear su poder, y no pudo evitar estremecerse, mientras que el poder de Lord Voldemort le había causado estremecerse de pavor, ese poder de ese joven le hacía estremecerse casi de placer, eran dos muy diferentes tipos de presencia, casi polos opuestos, y Lucios no pudo evitar pensar, que si le daban la opción decidiría mejor unirse a ese hombre antes de volver con su antiguo Lord.

Lucios Malfoy dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba directamente a un par de ojos color esmeralda, de ese muchacho en particular, sus ojos parecían poder ver atreves de él, recordándole la misma sensación que le provocaba la mirada del director Dumbledore, una mirada llena de sabiduría que parecía leer tus pensamientos mas íntimos solo con acariciar tus barreras casi como el viento. El patriarca Malfoy trago saliva sintiendo de nuevo ese poder, notando, que se había equivocado al pensar que podía comparar ese poder como un igual a Lord Voldemort, su antiguo Lord no sujetaba ni una vela en comparación a ese hombre, su poder a pesar de sentirse dormido era tan grande como el suyo, si estuviera despierto no quería ni imaginarlo, sin mencionar de que sujetaba un gran encanto, se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el joven. Si era definitivo, ese joven era la clase de hombre, que podría hacer a las vacas intentar crecerse alas con tal de volar si él se los pedía.

Y Lucios supo, que prefería tener a ese Lord Perevell como su nuevo maestro y guía, que a Tom Riddle, y lo que era más importante, viendo a su amado hijo jugar con el joven príncipe, supo que Draco estaría a salvo, estaría bien, sería muy grande al lado de Arazar Perevell, y su esposa, su esposa, su bella Narcisa ya no tendría que temer por ellos.

* * *

Evan vio con una sonrisa como Lucios luego de una gran batalla interior inclino su cabeza haciendo una leve reverencia, que contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"esto será realmente interesante" pensó Evan con satisfacción, nunca antes había pensado que Lucios realmente querría mejor servirle a él solo mostrándole un poco de su poder, bueno, las serpientes de Slytherin eran así, no eran tontos, primero protegían a su familias y a sus propias vidas, y hacían lo que fuera por obtener lo que quisieran, y Lucios se había dado cuenta de que él era el mejor camino ahora.

* * *

Para cuando Ari y Draco con algunos juguetes encima fueron en busca de sus padres, los encontraron en la entrada de pie juntos, Lucios parecía muy cómodo y sonrió al ver a su hijo, Ari se sintió feliz al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía Evan yendo a donde el mostrándole lo que había elegido. Algo le decía que podría volver a ver a Draco, y que finalmente tendría un amigo, y por la sonrisa que le dirigió el rubio, este también se había dado cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero ando algo ocupada últimamente con otro escrito, uno original mio, asi que se me complica un poco por que le pierdo de pronto el hilo a este Fic. Espero que el siguiente ya sea mas largo y con mas acción, pero imagine que uno pequeño era mejor que ninguno no?_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Severus Snape miro como sacaban el pequeño cuerpo de la casa de los muggles sintiéndose extrañamente desconectado de todo aquello, simplemente no podía creer que nuevamente hubiera fallado en proteger a alguien. Primero su hermosa Lily y ahora su hijo, dirigió su mirada fría al anciano mago de pie frente a los muggles quienes se negaban a decir nada, dos veces había confiado en la palabra de ese hombre, dos veces le había prometido que ellos estarían a salvo y una vez más demostraba que no era así, ahora había desaparecido lo último que quedaba de Lily.

Apretó los dientes y se adelanto a tomar el cuerpo del niño entre sus brazos cuando vio que los Aurores parecían no muy bien saber qué hacer, bajo la mirada para verle, parecía dormir, llevo su mano libre a la frente de este a la cicatriz.

Frunció el ceño al sentir algo extraño en esta, entonces sintió algo atravesando sus defensas mentales y le llego la imagen del pequeño Harry Potter perfectamente a salvo, en un sitio que no reconocía. Parpadeo levemente cuando la imagen desapareció mirando con más atención el cuerpo entre sus brazos, apretó los labios para no sonreír al entender que alguien había dejado un mensaje para él, era la única manera de que pasara esas imágenes sus defensas, el que esa persona conociera su firma mágica. Sintió mucho alivio, no sabía qué era lo que tenía en sus brazos, pero alguien se había hecho cargo de informarle que el verdadero Harry estaba a salvo. Elevo la mirada posándola en los otros magos a su alrededor, y decidió guardarse el secreto, no dejaría que Dumbledore lo arruinara de nuevo, esta vez, el se aseguraría de que efectivamente estuviera a salvo.

-

-

xxxxxx

-

-

Evan miro pensativamente el mapa que tenía delante de él, un mapa de todo Inglaterra había algunos puntos marcados brillando tenuemente. Ese mapa era una creación suya, una mejora del mapa de los merodeadores, aun que no tan detallado, solo marcaba un punto más o menos específico sobre la localización de los Horrocruxes y de Voldemort, aun que el que había tenido en su mundo, localizaba objetos con maldiciones.

Desvió su mirada en dirección al paquete de cartas que le esperaba, habían llegado luego de su regreso del callejón Diagon, al parecer finalmente comenzó a correr la voz acerca del retorno de la familia Perevell.

Evan miro con calma las cartas, una serie de invitaciones a fiestas, era evidente que Lucius tenía algo que ver con eso, aunque era buena idea asistir a algunas de esas fiestas siempre le parecieron muy aburridas. Dejo a un lado las invitaciones hasta que se topo con dos cartas especiales, una que era del ministerio y otra de Gringotts, decidió abrir primero la del banco, aun que resulto no ser nada más que la lista de las pertenencias que había en sus bóvedas que había pedido, lo dejo a un lado, tendría luego que leerlo con cuidado.

Miro entonces curioso la del ministerio, rompiendo el sello.

_Lord Perevell_

_Nos alegra escuchar del regreso de tan ancestral familia mágica. Le escribo para informarle, que necesita pasar al ministerio para firmar algunos papeles y reclamar tanto los votos que cuenta su familia en la elección del nuevo Ministro, así como sus asientos en el wizarmon, y la junta de gobernadores del colegio de magia Hogwarts._

_Esperando verle pronto y bien_

_Herni Magdonal_

Evan elevo una ceja al leer aquello, eso sería bastante conveniente a la hora de tratar de liberar a Sirius. Presto atención al notar que la casa parecía muy silenciosa, se puso de pie dejando la carta a un lado, y fue a ver qué estaba haciendo Ari, si algo le habían enseñado es que en una casa con niños si se encuentra en silencio es porque algo pasa.

Abrió silencioso la puerta del cuarto y sonrió ante la visión, Ari se había quedado dormido en la alfombra donde había estado jugando, con cuidado le alzo en brazos y llevo a la cama, en los últimos días ambos se habían adaptado a su nuevas vidas y Ari ya ni siquiera parecía recordar a los Dursleys, algo que era bastante bueno en opinión de Evan, así como le había comenzado a enseñar a cómo proteger su mente, aun que sin duda alguna con mejores métodos que esos que Severus Snape había intentado usar con él.

Y pensando en Severus, murmuro para sí mismo, necesitaba buscar comunicarse con él, no quería ir al encuentro de Dumbledore aun, no sabía si el director de ese mundo era igual al de su mundo, pero de algo estaba seguro es que él le consideraría sospechoso, y cuando se diera cuenta de su poder seguro querría tenerle vigilado, por más que amara al hombre como un abuelo, simplemente no podía confiar en su juicio y su amor por los juegos de ajedrez que andaba armando en esta guerra. Evan a diferencia de Dumbledore, no creía en eso de "Por el bien de todos", no le gustaban los sacrificios, e iba a acabar con esa guerra en este mundo, con la menor cantidad de muertes posible.

Evan busco papel, necesitaba escribir una carta a Lucius, no quería comunicarse directamente con Severus, pero estaba seguro que si comentaba acerca de alguna poción en la que trabajaba pero que se encontraba atorado porque realmente nunca había sido muy bueno en esa materia, era seguro que le hablaría de Severus, incluso seguramente buscaría ponerlos en contacto, Lucius parecía muy entusiasmado por la idea de serle de utilidad, también le escribiría acerca de sus asientos, pidiéndole algo de ayuda con el papeleo y claro para ver si podría dejar a Ari jugando con Draco cuando fueran, ya que no quería que su hijo se aburriera y el aun no sabía mucho de cómo había cambiado la política desde que su bisabuelo se los llevo del mundo mágico.

Sería una muy interesante semana, tal vez ahora tenía más posibilidades de liberar a Sirius también, solo necesitaba tener algunos otros en su bolsillo.

-Bien, con eso será suficiente, ahora solo necesito un tutor para Ari –dijo en voz alta mientras doblaba con cuidado el pergamino, poniéndose de pie y yendo a donde su lechuza quien estiro su pierna elegantemente –Esto es para Lucius Malfoy –le informo acariciando sus plumas y llevándole a la ventana –ten buen viaje –le deseo y el ave emprendió el vuelo, Evan le miro hasta que desapareció y miro el reloj de bolsillo que había encontrado en la bóveda de los Perevell, ya era hora de la comida, mejor ir a checar a Ari.

Salió con calma de su oficina la casa estaba por completo armada, era cálida con pisos y paredes de madera, pinturas con paisajes hermosos y luminosos, y algunos otros detalles, sonrió al escuchar la voz de Ari que jugaba en su cuarto, se asomo silenciosamente para verle, estaba sentado en la suave alfombra frente a su chimenea rodeado de varios juguetes mágicos que se movían y hacían alguna cosa, y Ari reía de lo lindo mientras jugaba, aun que el peluche del perro negro seguía entre sus brazos, no lo dejaba ir muy lejos, Evan suavizo su mirada ante eso, de alguna forma inconsciente Ari aun recordaba a Sirius.

-ya pronto, aguanta un poco mas –susurro, para sí mismo, aun que esperando que las noticias de "la muerte" de Harry Potter no le alcanzaran aun, por que de ser así seguro que saldría de la prisión y trataría de ir por los muggles. Evan frunció el ceño, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad hasta ahora, tendría que intentar comunicarse con el pronto, para calmar sus miedos. Severus sabía ya que Harry seguía vivo, pero nada más, y seguro que intentaría buscarle, no estaba preocupado por eso, Snape tenía una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Sirius por otro lado, ese era un problema, amaba mucho a su padrino, pero sabía que este no se encontraba muy bien, hacía tiempo que había perdido la cabeza estaba seguro.

-Ari –llamo suavemente tocando a la puerta, el pequeño elevo la mirada y sonrió al verle, levantándose y corriendo a su lado –vamos a comer, seguro estas hambriento –le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos y le guio fuera mientras escuchaba su cháchara alegre sobre que fabulosos eran sus nuevos juguetes.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y Remus también le ayudaría con Sirius y la rata. Pero por ahora, solo deseaba tener una cena tranquila con Ari.


	6. Nota de autor sobre siguiente capitulo

Esto solo es una nota, una disculpa por que no e actualizado esta historia, la voy a terminar lo prometo! solo tenganme algo de pasiencia e tenido un a o algo atareado y un blequeo de escritor, que casi e terminado golpeando mi cabeza contra las paredes intentando sacar algo de mi cerebro.

Espero tener pronto el capitulo nuevo, ya lo empeze, ya les tengo unas dos hojas listas, pero me parece se merecen que les publique un muuuyyy largo capitulo como disculpa, solo, por favor, tenganme pasiencia, no solo escribo aqui, tambien soy escritora en vida normal y tengo otros proyectos originales que espero me den comida y techo entre otros trabajos como maestra que suelen absorverme los sesos y me cuesta algo de trabajo escribir algo desente, ya que no quiero darles un capitulo mal hecho y al apuro no mas por publicar algo.

Gracias por su comprension un beso a todos y gracias por leer esto

PRONTO SABRAN DE MI DE NUEVO LO JURO.

DracK 


End file.
